battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Arendelle's Navy/@comment-66.169.178.173-20150117202125/@comment-11181609-20150117202414
OOC: Man, my longest post wasn't even on my official account..... Oh well, NOW IT IS. IC: --AF pilot, giving a psychiatrist a report after being shot down in the Prometheus engagement-- Pilot: I SWEAR, THERE WAS A GROUP OF ISLANDS THAT WAS SURROUNDED BY ICEBERGS. Psychiatrist: When you're in fear, you imagine things. Pilot: THE PEOPLE HELPED ME, AND THERE WAS THIS HOT CHICK WHO CLAIMED TO BE THE QUEEN. SHE COULD FORM ICE AND SNOW AND THINGS. Psychiatrist: Jeff, you gotta understand that you were scared and all of this was a dream or something. Jeff: Know what? IM OUT. GIMME A REFUND. Psychiatrist: no refunds. Jeff: --death stare at the psychiatrist-- ___________________________________________________ Jeff goes to a superior to ask him if he could scout out a path for the Icebreakers to break a path for. Of course, this was a cover up. He was going to find Arendelle, the southern isles, and Weselton. Within 45km of Arendelle, he sees a huge blip. It's an Ice Blast flying ship. Ice Blast captain: Who are you? Jeff: It's me, jeff. The one Elsa rescued... Captain: Hey Jeff! Nice to see you. What can I do? Jeff: how are you enjoying the new tech? I'm here...to drop by, say hi and such. --Jeff told the Arendelles that all about the tech in AF, but didn't reveal the AF-- Jeff flies over to Arendelle and lands. He's greeted by Elsa and Anders. Jeff: How's everyone? Elsa: it's great here. But that duke of weasel ton is getting on our nerves. Jeff: oh well. What have you done with your cool powers? Elsa: Anders has them now, remember him? Jeff: Ahh, good ol' Anders. --During his time there, he'd befriended the Head of Arendelle's military, Anders Elsen-- Anders: It is very nice to see you Jeff. Watch what I can do. --A small snow storm, about the size of a living room, forms up and within 45 seconds, the snow piles up to around 1\2 a foot.-- Jeff: Nice, man! --He's invited to the Palace, and has nice chats with Elsa, Anders, Kristoff, Anna, and the snowman Olaf.-- Olaf: And then, Anna kicks my head off! --Jeff laughs, but secretly has been recording the whole thing, with his plane and a secret camera in his uniform-- Jeff: Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, do you want to see the world? Elsa: Ever since the "Incident", I've always wanted to travel. (The "Incident is the entire movie of Frozen starting from the end of "do you wanna build a snowman") Jeff: you can come back to my home land... Elsa: You're gonna take me there? Thanks! Jeff: I'll take Anders and Anna, and maybe the Anton guy. Elsa: No, Anton will have to stay, in case the Duke arrives. Jeff: ok. Elsa, what's the coolest thing you can do with the power? Elsa: you're gonna love this one... --She leads the group outside and forms a bicycle. It is completely solid, reinforced ice, yet still has the moving parts. Jeff tries to ride it but slips.-- Jeff: hahahaha. That was fun! Alrahty, yall wanna go home with me? Elsa: Sure! I'm sure everyone in Jeff's home is nice! --Elsa and Anders pack their bags while Anna takes over control of Arendelle. The 2 leave with Jeff back to Armadia...where they get a different response.-- Officer in AF: Jeff, you brought back 2 people from a land we don't even know EXISTED? Jeff: Sir, I met them while I was downed during the Prometheus attack. Officer: --Shakes head-- AND THEYRE THE LEADERS OF THEIR COUNTRY? Anders: Actually, she is the Queen, Me and another man (Anton) the head of our defense, or, what you call it, military. Officer: Shut your trap, fool! Jeff: With all due respect, sir, I believe it's not really a good idea to insult a man that can form icicles from his hands. Officer: Jeff, you're jokin' right? Jeff: Nope, Elsa, Anders. Show him. --Anders forms in icicle in his wrist, similar to the Assassins Creed blade. Elsa makes an ice bubble in 11.3 seconds.-- --The Officer's eyes widens-- Officer: Bring 'me to Phantom.... --A half hour ride on another jet brings them to Phantom's head quarters. He too is surprised but is nice compared to the first officer. He sees the demonstration and is impressed-- Phantom: Holy smokes, AND, YALL ARE THE LEADERS OF YOUR CUNTRY? Elsa: Actually, I am. Anders and Another man (Anton, keeping him secret from AF for now) is the head of defense. Anders: I am pleased to meet the one who leads Jeff's army. Phantom: --shakes hands with Anders-- Ahm pleased to meet you too! Phantom: You think we could be....Ah dun know...friends? Elsa: Anyone with someone as kind as Jeff is our ally. However, the last person that tried to.... -Elsa searches for the words- Elsa: Betray us...well, they were punched in the face and knocked into our Fjords by my sister and are serving prison and his country isn't in good standing with us now. --Phantom contemplates on how someone would backstab someone as strong as Elsa. He thought that the poor fool didn't know about the powers-- Phantom: Well, it's a deal then! We scratch y'all's backs, you got ours. Elsa, unfamiliar with the sentence: It is not wise to scratch someone's back without washing your hands.... --Jeff, Anders, Elsa and Phantom all laugh-- Edit: Phantom doesn't wanna find out about the powers and Armadians don't visit Arendelle and vice versa. Lemme know either here or on chat to see what else to change. Edit 2, the important one: Made it so at least it looks like my guy doesn't take all the credit